


The Last Goodbye

by ash_is_mythical



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Best Friends, Car Accidents, Character Death, Death, Friendship, Other, Triggers, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_is_mythical/pseuds/ash_is_mythical
Summary: Rhett and Link were driving back from their last concert together. They were singing having a great time until a car slammed into them. Everything changed after that day.
Relationships: Christy Neal/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	The Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys!
> 
> This story involves a car crash and a main character death and just to be safe i wanted to put a warning just in case some of you aren't comfortable with that. 
> 
> Also this was my first fic i ever wrote and its not very good but i enjoyed writing it and wanted to share it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> -ash

Rhett and Link were on the wet slippery road driving home from their last night of their concert. They were talking, laughing, singing and having a good time. They were congratulating each other and smiling. 

Suddenly a car drove in front of them and Rhett couldn’t move out of the way fast enough. They braked hard and skidded into the car in front of them. They started to flip and their car was crushed. Link looked over at Rhett, who was unconscious, then started climbing out of the car. He stood up and shook off 

“I’m going to feel that in the morning.” Link chuckled 

Link looked back down at the car and Rhett was still lying there unconscious. Link started to get a little concerned when he started hearing sirens. 

When the ambulance came they went straight for Link. 2 of them led him over to the side of the freeway and sat him down on a stretcher. 

“Are you okay sir?” Said the paramedic who was checking him

“I’m fine, but my friend is still in the car. I think it was worse for him.” Link respect because he wasn’t really paying attention and was looking at the car waiting for rhett to come out

“Our other paramedics are helping him right now, please let us look at you to make sure you are ok.” The other paramedic said as she went into the ambulance to grab something. 

Paramedics ran with a stretcher to the car and links head perked up a bit. Rhett was placed on the stretcher still unconscious. The paramedics sighed and zipped a bag around him

Link’s smile faded. He stood up and ran. Everything went silent 

“No, no, no! What’s going on?” Link said as he put his arms on the stretcher that Rhett was on. His eye were starting to water 

“I’m sorry.” The paramedics stopped rolling the stretcher and backed away. 

Link’s face dropped. Tears ran down his face, he was shocked “no, that’s not possible.” Link sniffed “we are Rhett and Link. It can never be just Rhett or Link.” Link started to break down “I CANT LOSE MY BEST FRIEND!!” 

Link put his face on the bag and cried harder than he ever had before. “I CANT LOSE Him!” Link said starting to get quieter “I cant lose him.” Link said in a quiet voice. 

“We have to go now.” The paramedic came back, who also had tears in her eyes from watching Link, and started pushing him slowly away “I’m so sorry.”

Link nodded and backed away slowly. “Goodbye.” He stood there crying for what seemed like hours

When he got home Christy, Lily, Lincoln, and Lando gave him a hug but he didn’t give one back. His mind was black

“Are you ok?” Christy asked in a sweet gentle voice “how’s rhett.”

Link’s eyes started watering more as he started walking up stairs and never answered her question. 

He was never the same after that night.

*GMM Episode*

“I lost my best friend.” Link had trouble talking. His voice cutting in and out.

Link looks over at rhetts chair waiting for someone to say something and sighs and starts to tear up

“Let’s talk about that.” He's voice cracked as the theme song started to play.

*theme song*

“This is going to be the hardest video I will ever have to film.” Link can barley talk, grabs a tissue, takes off his glasses and wipes his eyes 

“I lost someone super close to me-“ Link looks back at Rhett's chair, and he's eyes continue to water “and it’s the person that sits next to me in this chair” his voice cracks and he starts to break down

“The best moments of my life have been with him.” Link sniffs “I couldn’t have made it this far without him.” Links voice cracks again “I’m sorry, I never ever thought I would be filming a video like this.”

Link starts to say something but stops “I’m sorry” link stands up and walks out of frame

He comes back “Rhett was such an important part of my life. He helped me through it all.” Link puts his hand on Rhett’s chair “I wish you were still here man.” Link’s voice starts to crack again “I really need a hug from you right now.” Link’s almost completely breaks down “you're the brother I never had.” He completely breaks down

Link is crying “you didn’t deserve this.” He puts his arms back on the table “ever since I first met you I wanted to die at the same time as you, because I knew I couldn’t ever go a day without you.”

“I love you man, thank you for everything. No one else could have been a better best friend than you.” Link starting to cry a little bit less “you were there when times were bad, you made me laugh.” Link sighs and starts to cry again “I couldn’t have asked for a better best friend.” His voice cracks and he sits there crying for 10 seconds of silence 

“This episode is going to be short, I can’t bring myself to a long one. Thank you to all of the mythical beasts for all of the support during this time. This channel isn’t going to post anything for awhile. I know some of you are going to say just find another person to replace him.” 

“No one can replace my best friend.” Link starts to cry harder again

“Goodbye Rhett, we were truly friends ‘til the end.” 

*video ends*


End file.
